XY110: An Electrifying Rage!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis The gang travels to the mountains, where an encounter with the legendary Pokémon, Zapdos leads to Noibat going through a major change in order to prove himself and save those close to him. Episode Plot Clemont inspires his friends to hurry up, as the heroes travel through the woods. Ash, Serena and Bonnie see Clemont is really determined, else he'd faint from walking around too much. Clemont reminds them they are to go to the Electric-type festival, the Zapdos Festival. Clemont claims it was his dream to go to this festival one day. Clemont tells them a Zapdos came and released a thunder, splitting the town's three in half. However, the tree grew even bigger and produced many fruit, so the people attend the festival in hopes the town becomes more fertal. Bonnie wonders about this Zapdos, so Clemont explains it is a giant bird that controls lighting, and is one of the Legendary Bird Pokémon, like Articuno and Moltres. Suddenly, a thunder crackles and the heroes see Zapdos, who is flying by. The heroes are happy they just saw Zapdos, but Clemont rushes his friends, since they have to go to the main event before Zapdos arrives. Another thunder crackles and strikes a tree, causing it to fall down, nearly crushing Clemont, who was standing by. The heroes notice Zapdos looks angry; seeing the road to the festival is dangerous, Serena finds there is a cave nearby, where they can take shelter. After arriving to the cave, Clemont hopes he'll make it to Joule Town, where the festival is located. A man mutters the name of the town and glares the heroes, scaring them. The man asks them to calm down, introducing himself as a rescue worker, by the name Stan. The heroes notice his leg is wounded - Stan explains he was driving his truck. Just then, a thunder had stroken, causing a boulder to nearly crush Stan's truck. Stan turned to left and crashed, injuring his leg as well. Stan asks of the heroes to deliver some medicine to the the town's hospital they were headed to. Ash accepts the quest, but Clemont worries about the storm. Stan points out this cave was used as a route to the town, but now it is blocked by a boulder, so everyone has to take a detour. Ash sends Hawlucha, who uses Karate Chop, crushing the rock in half. Next, Ash sends Noibat, who uses Supersonic to trace the exit. Serena sends Braixen, who lits her stick to illuminate the cave. Clemont promises Stan they will get someone to heal him, once they arrive in town. As the heroes continue onwards, they find a fork in the cave. Noibat uses Supersonic, tracing the exit and goes left. As the heroes travel in the cave, Team Rocket, in their Ferrothorn machine, pursue Zapdos. Jessie wonders what Meowth is doing, chasing the furious Zapdos, though Meowth reminds them this was a part of their plan. Meowth releases missiles to weaken Zapdos, who dodges them. Zapdos uses Thunderbolt, so Meowth speeds up the machine, dodging the attack. Jessie turns around and is startled how Zapdos easily crushed a boulder with electricity. The cave starts shaking and Pikachu points out something is about to happen. Rocks start falling down from the ceiling. After the rocks stop falling down, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena yell for Ash, who is trapped on the other side with Hawlucha, Noibat and Pikachu. Ash calms down Noibat, then has Hawlucha use Karate Chop to free a path. Serena yells they should stop, else the cave would collapse even more. Instead, they decide to take the normal route with Stan, asking Ash to continue on. Without further ado, Ash continues walking down the path with his Pokémon. After climbing atop a cliff, Ash faces another fork in cave. Noibat uses Supersonic and concentrates, managing to find a way out. Ash praises Noibat, as they all run towards the exit. Zapdos stands on the rock and looks at a cave entrance. Ash and his Pokémon come out and immediately return back, as Zapdos has attacked them. Ash hears someone else in the cave and sees Team Rocket, who fled from Zapdos. Zapdos fires another Thunderbolt, startling Team Rocket, who run off. Meowth trips over a rock and faces Ash, who knows they had something to do with Zapdos. Meowth admits they were trying to capture Zapdos, but messed up and got Zapdos angry. Ash decides to ask Zapdos to let them pass, since he has to deliver medicine to the town. Team Rocket decides to go after Ash, thinking they could get out as well. Ash tries to ask Zapdos to calm down, for he has to go to the town, but Zapdos remains angry and launches an attack. Ash has little choice and sends Talonflame to distract Zapdos, while they pass by. Talonflame flies off and dodges Zapdos' attacks, then uses Steel Wing, but misses. Zapdos strikes with Charge Beam, causing Talonflame to nearly fall down. Talonflame uses Flame Charge, trying to attack Zapdos, but gets wounded instead. Ash calls Talonflame back, so Hawlucha flies off to stall Zapdos, while Noibat watches. Hawlucha clashes with Zapdos and uses High Jump Kick, hitting Zapdos. Suddenly, Zapdos retaliates, hurting Hawlucha badly. Noibat flies off to help Hawlucha and evolves into a Noivern. Noivern comes to Ash and places Hawlucha on the ground. Ash praises Hawlucha for its hard work, while Noivern roars, gaining Zapdos' attention. Noivern flies off and dodges Zapdos' attacks, then retaliates with his new move, Boomburst. Ash looks at the boulders and orders Noivern to use Supersonic, then hide among the boulders. Noivern does so and, after the chase, manages to sneak onto Zapdos and blast it to the rock by using Boomburst. Zapdos falls down, but Team Rocket, back in their Ferrothorn machine, decides to get Zapdos while its hurt. Meowth releases the missiles, trapping Zapdos. Ash is furious and has Noivern use Boomburst on the machine and along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket blasts off. In addition, Noivern uses Acrobatics to cut off Zapdos' rope, freeing it. This calms down Zapdos, whose power removes the clouds, causing the sun to shine on the area. Ash thanks Zapdos, who flies off, while Ash thanks Noivern for the help. Ash runs off and soon reaches the town, giving the medicine to the hospital. After the quest is over, Ash decides to look for his friends, who actually find him. Ash points out he delivered the medicine and is told Stan is being taken care of by Nurse Joy. Ash points at the tree, where Noivern is sitting. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are glad to see Noibat evolved into Noivern. Later on, the heroes watch the fireworks. The heroes also notice Zapdos, who is flying by. With that settled, the heroes will continue their journey after they enjoy the rest of the festival. Debuts Character Stan Pokémon Ash's Noivern Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Zapdos (JP) *"Who's That Pokemon?:" Zapdos (US) *In one episode, James' shoulder length hair becomes wavy after he and Jessie are hiding in the cave due to Zapdos' rampage before it returns being straight. This wavy hairstyle is later used for James in the Sun & Moon series. Gallery Clemont barely misses the falling tree XY110 2.png The heroes meet Stan XY110 3.png Ash uses his Hawlucha to break the rocks XY110 4.png The heroes searching for the right way XY110 5.png Team Rocket confronts Zapdos' attack XY110 6.png Rocks falling down XY110 7.png Ash and his Pokémon hiding from Zapdos XY110 8.png Ash asks Meowth what they are doing here XY110 9.png Ash sees that his Talonflame is defeated XY110 10.png Hawlucha successfully lands High Jump Kick on Zapdos XY110 11.png Noibat flies off to rescue Hawlucha XY110 12.png Noibat starts to evolve while flying to Hawlucha XY110 13.png The newly evolved Noivern rescues Hawlucha XY110 14.png Noivern decides to confront Zapdos XY110 15.png Noivern uses its ears to find its way around the rocks XY110 16.png Noivern defeats Zapdos with Boomburst XY110 17.png Team Rocket captures Zapdos XY110 18.png Noivern and Pikachu attack Team Rocket's machine XY110 19.png Zapdos clears the weather XY110 20.png Hawlucha and Noivern punch each other hands XY110 21.png Ash reunites with his friends XY110 22.png Ash shows his friends Noivern who is sitting on a tree, eating fruit XY110 23.png Zapdos joins the fireworks XY110 24.png The heroes will remember their encounter with Zapdos }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Shū Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yūki Kitajima Category:Episodes animated by Akiko Nakano Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors